


My Hat, Your Hat

by Hittinmiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cause I wanted all the class to get at least a little spotlight, Different titles for this include, If I think of anymore tags I will add them, M/M, Ouma is a little Nishishit, Ouma stop stealing my hat you shit, They are all happy, When a cuck steals your hat over and over and it makes you #emo4lyfe, cause I love all them kids, i tried to include everyone as best as I could, kiss, no killings, oumasai, though maki probably wants to kill Ouma anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Shuuichi had woken up later than usual, though he wasn't sure why; he was positive he had set his alarm for that morning. Did he simply not hear it?It didn't really matter since he still had plenty of time to get ready for classes, so he got up out of bed, quickly washing up before going to the chair where his school uniform wa-His hat was missing.---Five times Ouma stole Saihara's hat and the one time he gave it to him.





	My Hat, Your Hat

**1)**

Shuuichi had woken up later than usual, though he wasn't sure why; he was positive he had set his alarm for that morning. Did he simply not hear it?

It didn't really matter since he still had plenty of time to get ready for classes, so he got up out of bed, quickly washing up before going to the chair where his school uniform wa-

His hat was missing.

 _That’s odd._ He thought as he furrowed his brows, looking at the chair. He was definitely sure he had put the hat on top of the pile. Quickly checking around the chair just in case it fell off but finding nothing, he found himself more puzzled.

_Where would it be?_

He quickly checked his closet but still no hat to be found.

_Did someone take it? How would they even-_

_Ouma._

He pulled on his school uniform and grabbed his bag before running out of his dorm room, locking it behind him, and rushing along to the classroom. He ran pat some of his classmates, Angie laughing slightly and Maki giving a questioning look as he ran past.

He opened the door to the classroom and low and behold, there was Kokichi, hat perched on his head with a smirk as he saw Shuuichi at the door.

“Sorry man, I tried to get it off him but the slippery bastard got out of my hands.” Kaito explained as he went beside his friend, hand behind his head.

“That's fine.” Shuuichi replied before walking to Kokichi. “Can I get my hat back?”

“What's the magic word?”

“... please can I get my hat back?”

“Nope!”

“Ouma…”

“You shouldn't have made it so easy to get; your door wasn't even locked! I just walked right in and took it.”

Shuuichi paused, waiting for Kokichi to continue speaking.

“But that's a lie.”

“I'm guessing you also turned off my alarm to prevent me from waking and catching you in the act.”

“Wow, caught red handed by my beloved detective!”

“Ouma, it’s not nice to be doing this. Please return Saihara’s hat to him and we can continue about our day.” Kirumi reprimanded, coming over to the pair of them.

“But Toujou, i’m the supreme leader of _evil_. Of course I'll be doing something like this.”

“Ouma please.” Kirumi added, exasperated by Kokichi.

“Fine mum, here ya go my beloved Saihara. But don't think this will be the only time.”

Shuuichi really, really hoped that was a lie.

“And that's the truth.”

_God dammit._

  
**2.**

“Hello? Can Angie get everyone's attention?” Angie shouted, disrupting everyone during their chatter in lunch period, standing up onto her chair. “Atua has informed Angie that someone has stolen Angie’s paints from her lab. Atua would tell Angie who stole her paints, but he just went for nap time.”

“Someone stole... your paint?” Kaede asked, turning away from Rantarou and Gonta.

“Yuhhuh! Normally Angie wouldn't mind but Angie is working on a very important project for Atua so she must get her paints back pronto!”

“Looks like we gotta do some investigating! Nishishishi!” Kokichi cheerfully stated, a glance towards Shuuichi.

 _No_.

The Supreme Leader jumped off of his seat.

_Please no._

And started to make his way over to Shuuichi.

_Oh please dear god no._

“I'll be takiiiiing this, yoink!” Kokichi said, reaching up and stealing Shuuichi’s hat, placing it on to his own head. “Time to be the super serious detective.”

“Ouma…”

“Let's see who can solve the mystery first my beloved Saihara!”

“Come on we all know it was you.” Kaito responded, arms crossed.

“Me? Why would I steal them? H-how could you think o-of me like that M-Momota?”

Kokichi burst into tears and while there was a brief bit of concern for him, they remembered his usual tendency to fake cry.

“Let's just get on with it, ok?” Shuuichi sighed as he stood up, walking past Kokichi, blanking him.

“I’ll help you look Saihara.” Kaede responded, walking up beside him, hands on her bag straps. “Amami and Gokuhara seem pretty content on just staying put and to be honest I wanna go on a walk.”

“Alright then Akamatsu.”

The pair headed out towards the Artist’s lab, small chatter on the way, Shuuichi keeping an eye out for Kokichi.

“You know, it’s kinda weird seeing you without your hat on.”

“Really?”

“I mean, it's only really off when Ouma steals it.”

“I see.”

“Not that it's a bad thing! Don't get me wrong, you look good with the hat but isn't it a nice change once in awhile not wearing it?”

“I… suppose it is,” he said, starting to think a little, “it’s also nice to not have my head being cooked in the hat.”

Kaede laughed at the little aftercomment.

“Shuuichi Saihara? Making a joke? It's more likely than you think!” Kokichi called out as he approached the pair.

“Hey Ouma.” Shuuichi sighed, especially with Kokichi’s appearance. Sadly, Kaede snorted at the way Kokichi was wearing his hat.

“Do you like it Akamatsu? I think I should try be the Super High School Level Rapper or something.” He said, making a ‘cool’ pose.

“Ouma.” Shuuichi groaned, face palming. “If you’re wearing the hat, at least wear it properly.”

“Hmm… How about I don't? It's more fun like this.”

“Alright Ouma, you had your fun, give him th-”

“Anyways how has your investigation went so far? I have found _lots_ of evidence so far. I'm _this_ close to finding the culprit.”

“Really Ouma?”

“Totally!” He grinned. “If you get the culprit right, I'll give you the hat back. Give you a little incentive to try with our little game.”

“What g-”

“Later my beloved Detective, Akamatsu.”

Just as suddenly as he appeared, Kokichi disappeared along the corridor, leaving the pair of them alone in their investigation once again.

“ _Beloved_ detective huh?”

“I don't even know Akamatsu. I don't even know.”

  
The pair returned to the class, where most people were waiting, after their investigation.

“Well how about I start?” Kokichi suggested before clearing his throat. “The thief is Gokuhara.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“There’s no way Gokuhara stole the paints.” Tsumugi responded.

“Yeah, what Shirogane said!” Kaito agreed, crossing his arms once again.

“Gonta no steal paints! Gonta tell truth; Gentlemen never tell lies!”

“If a gentleman never tells a lie, why don't you fess up already Gokuhara?”

“Ouma stop, we both know Gokuhara isn't the thief.”

“What?”

“Aw man, Saihara I wanted to have a little fun.”

“Does that mean Shuuichi knows who stole Angie’s paints? Atua is watching!”

“I have a strong suspicion that Toujou is the ‘thief’.” He responded. “But she didn't steal your paints Yonaga. I think she simply moved the paints to tidy up your lab a little.”

“Ah, Kirumi is this true? Atua will not judge you if you admit the truth to Angie now.”

“That is the truth. I apologise if I caused any inconvenience in the regard but it is as Saihara said; I was simply tidying up. I moved the paints to the cupboard.”

“Wait so Gonta not culprit?”

“No, that was one of Ouma’s tricks.” Maki responded.

“Wow well figured out Saihara, what a great job!”

“I held up my end, now give me my hat back Ouma.”

“Oh fine, here.” He responded, rolling his eyes before throwing the hat at Shuuichi and Akamatsu. “Yeet!”

Fumbling with the catch, Shuuichi retrieved his hat and went to put it back on his head before remembering what Kaede said earlier.

_Change huh?_

_I… guess I don't have to wear my hat all the time..._

He held the hat in his hand instead, lowering it to his side, earning a couple raised eyebrows.

_Hopefully Ouma’s antics will stop now._

  
**3.**

Shuuichi… wasn't sure how he got into the situation he was in.

Originally he was speaking with Korekiyo who was telling Shuuichi about some of his experiences while studying his talent. It was peaceful and, to be honest, nice.

And then Miu slammed down beside them and Ryouma scrapped a chair up on the other side.

_At least Hoshi shouldn't create a disaster… unlike Shinguuji and Iruma._

“What is up Folklore Cunt, Shyhara, Hoeshi?” Miu started.

“I was having a respectable conversation with Saihara but now it seems that’s no longer possible.” Korekiyo replied, frown heavily evident on his face, clearly displeased at Miu’s sudden appearance.

“Yeesh no need to be a dick.”

“Would you care to leave?”

“Fuck no.”

“Why did I consider it a good idea to sit here?” Ryouma asked, mainly himself as he watched the two bicker. Shuuichi turned to look at who else was in the class before turning back.

“Well considering that it's here or over at Ouma who’s annoying Momota and Harukawa to within an inch of their lives…”

“I dunno, I think they could be less annoying.”

“Ouma.”

“You’ve got me there.” Ryouma agreed, nodding his head slightly before looking back around the class. “Where are the others anyway?”

“Well-”

“Come on folklore cunt let's see what's under that mask; I bet it's something like hickeys or some shit!” Miu said loudly, reminding Ryouma and Shuuichi loudly that the pair of them were there. “I already know all about your love of ropes so this gotta be good, or is you wearing a mask your kink? I gotta know.”

“Iruma please stop this.”

“... As I was saying Hoshi; Akamatsu is practicing for a concert coming up and Toujou and Amami decided to go watch. Chabashira is with Yumeno, though I'm unsure what they’re doing. Gokuhara is with Yonaga, Shirogane and Kiibo. I think Yonaga wanted to-”

“Oh yeah?! I bet you wish Saihara came to speak to you guys instead of me.”

Shuuichi didn't even turn around to watch the conflict.

“... anyone would've been better than you Ouma.” Maki replied.

“Fine then! If you want Saihara you’ll get Saihara.”

Thundering steps, surprisingly loud for the small supreme leader, stomped over to the group Shuuichi was sat.

“Hey Saihara! I’m taking this!”

“Ouma no.”

“I wasn't asking for permission.” Kokichi replied before taking the hat off of Shuuichi’s head and returning to what he was doing before.

“Aren’t you going to get your hat back?” Korekiyo asked, turning away from Miu.

“I… am getting to the point past caring if I'm being honest.”

If anything, Shuuichi had forgotten about the fact he was wearing his hat. He was wearing it less frequently nowadays. Sure he still wore it quite a lot but significantly less than before. It seemed that between Kaede, Kaito and Maki’s words, their votes of confidence towards him, he was slowly becoming more confident… more willing to look his friends in the eye… to face forwards towards the truth and the future.

“Ouma just give Saihara his hat back. It ain't cool to steal shit.” Kaito reprimanded.

“Oh look at you trying to be all responsible! Shame I'm not giving it back easily.” He responded, poking his tongue out at the pair before skipping out of the class.

With a sigh, Shuuichi stood up and made to follow Kokichi to retrieve his hat.

Eventually he stopped, entering Maki’s lab of all places. Hands slid to cover his eyes, leaving him in the dark.

“Guess who?”

“Ouma come on… stop fooling around.”

“Jeez, you’re meant to poke fun like ‘Wow Chabashira, I didn't know your voice became less annoying!’ Or something like that.”

Shuuichi didn't respond, even as Kokichi uncovered his eyes, letting him properly see the room he was in.

“Ah well, you found me! Whatcha gonna do now that you found me? Tie me up in here and stab me a couple times? Impale me with a spear?” Kokichi asked, getting more nervous as he spoke, small beads of sweat forming on his face. But Shuuichi knew it was a farce.

“Definitely not.”

“Oh phew, I thought I was on my deathbed!”

“...”

“That's a lie; I know my beloved Saihara wouldn't kill me.”

“I would ask why you came here but I doubt i’d get a straight answer from you…”

“That would be totally correct, though no answer of mine is straight, even if it’s the truth.”

“So i’ll just ask to get my hat back”

“Aww Saihara, you’re becoming boring just like the others.”

“B-boring?!”

“Yeah, it's a real disappointment. I had high hopes for you. I was even considering offering you a position in my organisation but now…” Kokichi explained, face growing sadder with every word. “Now you’re boring just like the others…”

“I'm confused?”

“Nishishi, that's a lie. My beloved Saihara could never be boring.”

“W-what’s with that beloved thing anyways?”

“I'm just expressing my love for you! Or maybe I'm teasing you? Who knows, I am a liar after all.” Kokichi went up beside Shuuichi and placed the hat back on his head. “Till I steal your hat again.”

 

**4.**

Kokichi… had stopped stealing his hat. Three weeks went by and he made no attempts, walking past as if had no intention to do so.

“Why you looking sad Saihara?” Kaito asked during lunch one day. “Something happen?”

“The opposite really. Ouma hasn't stolen my hat in a while.”

“Shouldn't you be happy then? The prick has moved on to do something else with his life.” Maki replied.

“I know I should be but…”

“Holy shit are you _missing_ him stealing your hat Saihara?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why aren’t you happy?”

“I don’t know... “

Why _was_ he not happy about it? Even he said that he wasn't caring about it anymore so now that there wasn't anything, shouldn't it be making him happy?

Why was he somewhat worried?

  
“Right so put your hands like… this.” Kaede said as she leaned over Shuuichi’s shoulder, correcting his hand position on the piano. “Alright, now press your index finger down.”

A note sung out into the air.

“That was a C Note. On the sheet music it’s this one.” She explained, pointing to one of the notes on the paper in front of him. “Just press a couple of the keys, just to hear the different sounds and then we’ll-”

“There you two are!” A loud voice interrupted, causing them to turn to face the doorway where Kokichi was leaning against the door frame. “What were you two doing? Making out or?”

“No we weren’t Ouma. I was teaching Saihara how to play the piano.” Kaede explained, hands gesturing to Shuuichi, who was sat on the stool with his hands on the keys.

“Ahhhh I see! Did you guys know that I am also a piano player? The members of my organisation need entertainment after all and I thought why not pleasure them with some piano music.”

“Seriously?!” Kaede responded.

“That’s a lie.” Kokichi and Shuuichi responded.

“Oh wow, my beloved Saihara is catching onto my lies better now! I better up the ante!”

“Why are you here Ouma?” Shuuichi asked, completely turning from the piano.

“I just wanted to see what you two were doing.” He explained as he meandered towards the piano, pressing a couple keys once he got up there. Kaede winced at the selection of notes he chose, sounding nothing short of horrible.

“Please be gentle with the piano Ouma.”

“Ohhhh. First machines like Kiiboy and now pianos? Does everything here have ‘emotions’ now? Do I need to see if the piano has a dick?”

“Ouma that isn't funny.”

“Humour is subjective.” Kokichi shrugged before a smirk came onto his face. “However I have one goal in mind in coming here.”

Before Shuuichi could blink his hat was whipped off of his head and Kokichi was running towards the door.

He couldn't explain the feeling he got in his stomach, though the small smile that came onto his face betrayed his initial thoughts.

“Go get your hat Saihara.” Kaede said with a smile.

“B-But Akamatsu… the piano-”

“Lessons can wait, we have plenty of time to do this. Now chase after the gremlin.” She replied.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can Akamatsu.”

Shuuichi stood up and waved goodbye to his friend as he started to chase after Kokichi, racing through the corridors (and trying not to die of exhaustion) until he came to a stop at Kokichi’s lab.

“Ouma.”

“Oh, my beloved Saihara, you found me! Oh wow, you look exhausted. It's not like you just ran for ages right?”

“Can you just give me my hat back already?”

“Nah, not yet.” Kokichi replied, hands moving behind his head. “You look a little happier. I'm so happy that being alone in a room with you makes you feel happier.”

“That's wrong.”

“Oh no, my heart. H-how could you be s-so mean? I t-thought you l-liked me S-Saihara?”

“Wait Ouma, yes you can be a real pain but besides that I do like you-”

“Aha! I got you to admit you like me! Success.”

“What?”

“I'm that much closer to stealing your heart Saihara.”

“Huh?”

“Well, for my little success there I better reward you.”

“Ouma what are you talking about?”

Kokichi sniggered a little before slamming the hat back onto Shuuichi’s head, pushing it a little too low, covering his eyes, almost rubbing it in to push it further down.

“O-Ouma!”

“Nishishi did I surprise you?” Kokichi asked, laughing as Shuuichi tried to fix the hat, pulling to try lift it up off his head.

Eventually (after an embarrassingly long time of struggling), he raised the hat up, finally able to see the world…

Or Kokichi’s face right up in front of his.

“Time for another surprise!”

“Wha-” Shuuichi started before being interrupted by Kokichi slamming his lips onto his, earning a squeak of shock from the action.

_What the hell?! Why is he-_

Almost as soon as it began, Kokichi removed his lips, moving away to give the flustered detective room to process what happened.

“Wha… huh? Why?”

“Maybe I'm deeply in love with you? Maybe I wanted to be a little shit and steal your first kiss? Maybe something else? Who knows! You wouldn't believe me whether I said the truth or a lie anyways. Let's leave a little bit of a mystery, make this game more exciting.”

“W-What game?!”

“Me, stealing your hat, you chasing me to retrieve it. A never ending game of cat and mouse where I become a larger part of your day and mind!”

“What... are you trying to do Ouma?”

“Nishishishi. The mystery makes it more exciting.”

Shuuichi was silent as Kokichi started to walk away.

“Seeya around my beloved Saihara. I’ll be thinking of you.” He said, turning fully away before pausing briefly, turning his head back towards him. “And if you wanna kiss me again, just let me know.”

Shuuichi’s mouth was hanging open as he was trying to process what was happening. He hardly registered the “ok” that slipped out, thoughts buzzing around his mind frantically just like Gonta’s bugs.

“Nishishi, looks like I did succeed.” Kokichi said quietly, grinning before walking off, disappearing from sight.

  
**5.**

Kokichi, as usual, was being a little shit. Deciding he was taking over the class for the day, he was sat on the teacher’s desk speaking his mind about whatever came up. Maki had almost given up, head on her desk, bumping it lightly. If Shuuichi knew her right, and he did, he knew she was quietly plotting Kokichi’s murder.

“It's time for, gimme a drum roll someone!”

He was met with absolute silence, everyone this close to tying him up and taping his mouth shut from all his annoyances he’s made them sit through.

“Yeesh. It's impressions time! Gokuhara, you’re up!”

“Huh?”

“Those are now mine!” He stated, taking the glasses right off of Gonta’s face.

“Ouma be careful, glasses are fragile!” Tsumugi called out, annoyed by the Supreme Leader and his actions.

“Ouma, Gonta need glasses. Gonta no can see without them!”

“Only for a few minutes! Alrighty, here we go!”

Kokichi launched into what he called his Gonta impression.

And Shuuichi felt even closer to wanting to end it all.

But instead of him slowing down and stopping, he pulled out two familiar red scrunchies.

“How the hell did you get Harumaki’s scrunchies?!”

“Same way I get Saihara’s hat!”

He quickly tied his hair into two pigtails and cleared his throat.

“I’m Maki Harukawa and while I try to seem emotionally distant I am totally head over heels for the idiot.”

“...”

“Do you want to die?” They both said together, although it was unintentional on Maki’s part.

“Jeez Harumaki you are just waaaaay too predictable! Anyways, onto my next impression!”

He leaned back on the desk to the side the class couldn't see, and pulled something out.

“How did you steal my jacket?!” Kaito shouted, anger even more evident now. Sadly, a few giggles from a select few members of the class throughout the impressions so far was keeping Kokichi going.

“Jeez don't need to be so surprised, I got something of everyone’s here! _And I’m gonna do all of you._ ”

“Tenko doesn't want some _degenerate_ acting as her; Tenko can't think of anything more detestable!”

“Atua is enjoying the show, so for Atua’s sake Angie will allow Kokichi to continue his impressions.”

“Ouma’s impressions… aren’t doing much harm so I think it would be ok to let him go on. But be warned if it goes too far, we will make you stop.” Kirumi hesitantly added.

“Why thank you Yonaga, Toujou! See, why can't you guys be more like them?”

“‘Cause they’re the only two who can actually tolerate you, you lil’ shit!” Miu cackled. “Frankly, I couldn't give two shits because nothing can make a gorgeous genius like me look bad.”

“Oh _we’ll see._ But anyways, let's continue with Momota!”

He slipped his arm into the left sleeve before standing up and trying to go into a heroic pose that only looked ridiculous with Kokichi doing it.

“I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even though I'm the Super High School Level Astronaut, I haven’t even been to space or finished my training. But who cares ‘cause _Space_!”

“Why you…”

“Momota, please calm down.” Shuuichi said, arm on Kaito’s arm to try get him to relax. “Ouma is just playing about as always, there is no need to get angry. That’ll just make him do it more.”

“And how could I forget about my sidekicks! All ya gotta do is believe in the me that believes in you! It’s the hero’s job to help his sidekicks!”

“Hey I’ve never said that believing line!”

“Well it does sound like something you’d say…” Rantarou admitted, shrugging. “I'm kind of surprised you haven't said that before.”

“My beloved Amami agrees with me! I call that a win.” He said with one of his cheeky grins. “I’ll call that a day with impressions!”

“Really?” Tsumugi asked hopefully.

“That’s a lie! I'm gonna keep going!”

A small group of them groaned.

“Alright, I'll take a request for this one.”

“Ahhh, Angie has a request!”

“Go for it Yonaga!”

“Atua spoke to Angie and told her that Atua wishes to see Kokichi’s rendition of Himiko.”

“Nyeh?”

“Don't even think about it you degenerate male. Don't make Tenko use her neo-aikido on you.”

“Oh wow I'm _soooo_ scared Chabashira. That's a lie, Yumeno coming right up!” He pulled out Himiko’s hat and put it on his head.

“Nyeh, I'm a Mage not a magician. I would show you some real magic but my MP is at zero. Nyeehhhhhhh.”

“Hey Cuckichi, show us your Kiibo impression!” Miu shouted.

_Great, he’s getting more people enjoying this._

“Oh gladly! Nishishishi…”

_Why am I slightly curious to how he’ll impersonate Kiibo?_

Kokichi slipped off the desk and hid behind it, completely covering himself. A hand flew up from the space and placed a small humanoid robot on the desk, complete with a stick of metal sticking out of it’s head.

“I am K1-B0, but please address me as Kiiboy!”

“How utterly rude and robophobic! I will take this to court Ouma!” Kiibo shouted out in anger, frustrated at the boy’s continued robophobia.

Sadly for Kiibo, hardly anyone was there to support him as the majority of the class had fallen into laughter, mainly from the appearance of the toy on the desk.

Ouma popped his head up from behind the desk.

“Hey Kiiboy, do robots have dicks?” Ouma asked the robot before ducking his head back down. “How rude! I will take this to court on account of your robophobia!”

 _Poor Kiibo._ Shuuichi thought as Kiibo got redder and redder, especially due to his classmates laughter. Even _Maki’s_ lips were twitching.

“And now to go as a pair with Kiiboy, we have the big boobed bitch Iruma!”

Shuuichi admittedly snorted as Kokichi jumped up from behind the desk with Miu’s goggles on his head and something stuffed up his shirt to create boobs.

“I am the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma, who only makes shitty sleep inventions no one wants to use! I also have a secret room filled with sex toys and my favourite one is this large pur-”

“Alright let's stop that there Ouma!” Kaede loudly interrupted, blocking the others from hearing the rest of Kokichi’s line. “We do not need to hear about Iruma’s life behind closed doors from you, especially when we hear it plenty from Iruma herself.”

“Alright alright, jeez Bakamatsu calm your tits. I’ll move onto the next one, but lemme give a little bit of praise; Saihara!”

“What?”

“I almost couldn't find your hat! You’ve been wearing it less and less and you’ve gotten better at hiding it. But I found it! Our game can continue.”

“You’re the only one calling it a game.” Shuuichi pointed out before being waved off, Kokichi placing the hat on his head once more.

“I-I’m Shuuichi Saihara, the trainee detective.”

Shuuichi’s eye twitched in annoyance.

“I don't tell anyone, but I put eyeliner on every morning.”

“I knew they were fake Shyhara!”

“I also secretly enjoy Ouma’s game. I even enjoyed the kiss with Ouma and said that I would kiss Ouma again at some point.”

_You little…_

“Woah what?! Again?!” Kaito burst out.

“Atua did not inform Angie of this!” Angie stated, leaning to the left before sliding to the right. “Did they kiss hidden from Atua’s eye?”

“I-I…”

“Come on guys, that's got to be another one of Ouma’s lies.” Kaede said, chuckling nervously.

“I agree with Akamatsu, this doesn't seem like something that’d happen.” Ryouma conceded.

“Aw man, I finally tell the truth and no one believes me. Guess I shouldn't have cried wolf that many times.” Kokichi started into tears, though they all knew they were crocodile tears. “G-go on Saihara, t-tell them about the kiss! P-prove to them I'm not a liar.”

“I… uhhh…”

“Saihara?”

“I'm… still trying to wrap my head round it.”

The class started into a riot and Shuuichi groaned, head against the desk, hitting it off the wooden surface.

_Maybe Harukawa will let me help in her murder plan._

“But,” Kokichi continued, returning to his Shuuichi impression, “how could you tell them Ouma? We haven't even broken the news we’re dating.”

“WHAT?!”

“This has gone way beyond what I expected.” Tsumugi commented.

Shuuichi could feel his anger rising at Kokichi, who continued to spout lies, which despite his reputation, made them all believe his words to be the truth.

_That's it, I'm done. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm going to tell him to fuck off… or get the hell away from me. Either would do._

“Ouma…” Shuuichi started, pushing against his chair to stand up, face red in anger.

“Yes Saihara?”

“Will you just hurry up and FUCK ME ALREADY?!”

The class fell silent at Shuuichi’s proclamation, a penny drop would have been heard across the whole class.

Shuuichi turned a bright scarlet all over as he realised the mess he made of his words.

“Wait… that isn’t-”

“Woah I didn't know Shyhara was that forward! Go get the dick of the little dick!”

“I never expected to see an event like this in real life. It's such a common trope in fiction but to see it happen right in front of me? I really am shocked.” Tsumugi stated, hand on her cheek.

Shuuichi felt many things during those moments, but the most prominent feelings were embarrassment and anger. He purses his lips and stormed up to Kokichi, who was currently pulling out the next impression, and tore his hat off of the boy. Once he had his hat back, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He paused for a second.

“I'm gonna admit it, I thought Shyhara was gonna go mak-

The rest of Miu’s remark was covered by a large moan.

“SISTERRRR.”

-

Sleep definitely helped calm his anger, making his think through the events and rationalise. It wasn't anything serious. It was just Kokichi’s teasing that got Shuuichi angry.

He was woken up by the sound of his door closing. He looked around to try spot who did it but whoever was there must have just left. He wearily turned on a small light, illuminating the room. His eyes landed on what was now there, different from before he went to sleep.

Sliding out of bed, Shuuichi stumbled over to the chair where his hat had been put back, complete with a little note.

_‘Wowcher I didn't expect you to spout that today! Another surprise from my beloved detective! You really aren't boring!_

_But I guess that was my fault though, pushed you toooo far. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the kiss…_

_Nah I totally would have still mentioned the kiss regardless, today just happened to be a happy coincidence…_

_That's a lie I totally made sure that happened today. Or did I? Who knows!_

_Here’s the hat back though; the game will continue!  
~ Ouma’_

Shuuichi smiled a soft smile, shaking his head with a roll of the eyes. Of course the letter would be in typical Kokichi fashion.

He wouldn't have expected any less from him.

  
**+1**  

Kokichi was getting ready for the school festival when he noticed that his scarf was missing. That's odd, but he did remember he left it behind. He left the room casually, walking until he randomly bumped into someone.

“Oh hey Mum.”

“Ouma please, I am not your mother.” Kirumi replied, giving the supreme leader an annoyed look.

“H-how could you say t-that to your s-son?”

Kirumi sighed, not feeling prepared to deal with Kokichi’s antics. “You are not wearing your scarf. That's unusual. Did you perhaps misplace it?”

“Yeah totally! I think I left it behind somewhere.”

“I see. If it would help, I would know where you could locate it.”

“You do? Please tell me!”

“Of course. I believe I saw Saihara with it. I inquired about it and it seemed he was planning to head to the roof. I cannot guarantee he is still there but that would be the place to start looking.”

“Thanks Mum, that’ll make the search soooo much easier!” He said happily before walking off in the general direction of the rooftop stairwell.

“For the last time- ah, he’s gone.”

  
“Nishishi, is my beloved Saihara finally caving to my ways?” Kokichi asked as he got to the rooftop, spotting Shuuichi with the checkered scarf wrapped around his neck. This caused the detective to turn around to look at Kokichi.

“N-no. You just left it sitting in class.”

“Oh yeah I totally forgot about it. Whoopsie!”

“You left it on purpose didn't you Ouma.”

“Aw my beloved Saihara got it right, though I am surprised you decided to wear it. You’re proving yet again you aren’t boring. For that you get to keep wearing it!”

“Thanks?”

“Anyways, why is Saihara on the rooftop? Taking my scarf to make me come here… If you’re gonna confess to me you gotta do it under the sakura tree on a Friday after school!”

“I'm not here to confess to you Ouma.”

“Aww man I'm disappointed.”

“Is that another one of your lies?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Kokichi shrugged. “But why then?”

Shuuichi paused slightly before he took _it_ off, holding _it_ in his hands and held _it_ out to Kokichi.

“Huh?”

“You steal my hat so often you might as well keep it. I… don't need it anymore.”

“Oh wow, I don't know what to say…”

“Just take i-”

“Oh wait, I do know what to say. No thanks!”

“Huh? Don't you want the hat?”

“Of course I do silly but if you just give it to me that ruins the fun.”

 _Oh yeah, the ‘game’._ Shuuichi remembered. _Of course he wouldn't want it just handed to him. He enjoys stealing it._

“Ok then, how about a final round?”

“Ooo is my beloved Saihara finally admitting it's a game? Do tell your terms.”

“The festival.”

“I think you need a few more rules than that Saihara.”

“Try steal my hat during the festival. If you succeed, the hat is yours. Fail and you don't get to attempt to steal it anymore.”

“Saihara you definitely don't fail to surprise me. Here I thought you’d just storm off after me rejecting your gift but here you are, creating a situation where i’ll still get it but appeals to me! Sneaky!”

“I won't… let you get it so easily.”

“I wouldn't want my beloved detective to make it easy.”

“You better keep up your side in the event you lose.”

“Wow Saihara you’re sounding so much more confident now! I think I am totes in love with you!”

“... i’ll see you at the festival Ouma.”

Shuuichi pulled the hat onto his head, possibly for the final time and walked away from Kokichi. He paused before he walked through the door, turning to face Kokichi a final time with a small smile before he went through the door, leaving.

“And that… isn't a lie Saihara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first Dangan fic that I've posted! Tbh I've been meaning to write for dr more but nothing really came to mind. A friend wanted an Oumasai fic and I got an idea for that so here it is!
> 
> My main hope here is that I got the characters in character, especially Ouma because he is, in my opinion, the hardest one to write correctly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the fic, I hope you enjoyed it! And please let me know if there are any errors/mistakes so I can fix them!
> 
> \---
> 
> Check out my Tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com) Also feel free to send requests for fics into my ask box or message me!


End file.
